


gotta swim fast??

by acceptance



Category: Free!, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, I dont remember writing this, M/M, Other, free! crack, reigisa - Freeform, sonic crack, sonic x free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acceptance/pseuds/acceptance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wild times at iwatobi swim club</p>
            </blockquote>





	gotta swim fast??

rei was doing his daily morning run and he felt better than ever. he noticed his times getfing dasfr ans faster each and every day. one day hr voy tto school so fast he thkugbg gk hinself "damn im gettin fasf af fbjs running thinf." he couldng quote reach his locker ans he fhiught thay was steanfe because why would fhe school make the lockers higher.? he went into the bafhroom and saw jt. he has thrned into sonixc the hedgehof (gotta go fast). "o shit i cant go tobclass likebthis! WHAT IF BAE NAGISA SEES!/>" rei soniced home and skilird school.  
nagisa fot to sxhool and thought itbwas might stranfe nkt to see fhat geek merd rei st school. "damn j came to schooll to see that fine puece kff ass and he aint even here" nagisa was sad abouy rei being at not school. the day went onbas normaj minus rei.  
after school was when swim club was.  
"hey guysbshave ubseenbrei at all today?" agosa asked eceryig  
"nah bro" evergonebsaid  
nagisa was swimming and he noticed he was starting go skip likr a rock on watwr???? "BRO ur flying and have a tail wtf????« tge iwatibaes exclaimed  
nagisa turned into tails fhe fox.  
"WHAT IF REIBSEES SND DIRSNT HINK IM BEAUTIFUL"  
nagisa dlies home and sees a blue hedgehog runnin around "that hedgehog gotta nice ass. wait-"  
nagisa sees the red glasses that obviouslybvelong to rei. he flues down to rei and is likebyo rei its nagisa im tails the fox ubsonic thebhedgehog u dig?  
the two realixe fhey are meant to be. somehow they end up in a magic portal into sonics universe. thry fight dr eggman using the power of love and swimming and end up saving thr whole universe.  
meanwhile the iwatobaes notice ghat reigisa are gone but they just figure theybran off and got married ornsomething (everyone knew fheyd get togethrr evenfurakly)  
eventually they come back. one dat they woke up in their real bodirs. they both freak out becaude thryte NAKID CUDDKING. before theybwere just rodents cjddlib but now whoa ho ho  
they just shkwed uo at school one day holding hanfs snd the swim geam snd everyonenelse st school knew ehst was up. BUT nobody beliebed theit savinf the univrse adventure and jusf fogured theybtrippedbout on honeymoon.   
the adventure would have go remain thdir little secret. but whikr fighting evil they reakided how much ghry ndeded eahother. how muchbghry complete eachothrr. just like soniv and tails. thry decide to movd in toeter and they basically just olay sonic djl day errdat  
because ROMANCE. rei and nagida were the reaj life tduls and sonic. they were in love.

**Author's Note:**

> wtf is this idk i cant remember writing jt


End file.
